


Ever Us -- Kilala in Boots

by c9nightingale



Series: Ever Us [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ever Us, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: AU. From the “Ever Us” universe.  Inucest. Yaoi.   It’s 1840. The surgical case Inuyasha was working on took longer than he planned.   Sesshomaru tried his hand at making up a bedtime story to their kids.  OC--Keiko, Kenichi, Ryuu, Suteiibun.   Tell him how he did—(Review please)Puss in Boots is public domain.





	Ever Us -- Kilala in Boots

**Author's Note:**

> AN--Charles Perrault, a French writer, wrote The Mother Goose Fairy Tales in 1697. He had been a government official until he retired at 67 years old. Then he focused on his grandkids. He is the man who wrote Sleeping Beauty, Puss in Boots, Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, and Blue Beard. Three hundred plus years later these stories are still popular. We read them to our children. Disney made them into movies. Tchaikovsky adapted Sleeping Beauty into a ballet. 
> 
> Can you imagine your fanfiction works lasting that long? We can only dream.

Ever Us -- Kilala In Boots  
Disclaimer: I don’t own InuYasha. I don’t make any money from this.  
Title: “Ever Us – Kilala In Boots”  
Author: Gayle Nightingale  
Prompt: Bed time story time  
Word Count: 2587  
Rated: T  
Genre: Family/Adventure  
Pairing: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha  
Remarks: AU. From the “Ever Us” universe. Inucest. Yaoi. It’s 1840. The surgical case Inuyasha was working on took longer than he planned. Sesshomaru tried his hand at making up a bedtime story. Tell him how he did—(Review please)

KILALA IN BOOTS  
Original “Puss in Boots” By Charles Perrault

**Scene: The castle in Castletown**  
** Year: 1850--Bold case.** Story--normal case

**The surgical case had taken twice as long as Inuyasha had planned. It was supposed to be a simple resection of a liver mass. Sesshomaru leaned over the clinic sink and washed his hands as he replayed the conversation he had just had with his mate.**

**“Thank you for your help, Sesshomaru. That artery wasn’t where I expected it. I’ll put a note in the anatomy book for aberrant arteries. I nicked it and then we had to spend all that time patching it. Ugh! I’m so glad you were here. Thank you again. I’ll close now. There is only the skin left to suture.**

**Sesshomaru nodded. “I can close so you can take a break.”**

**“No. I need to do this. Otherwise, I’ll feel bad about leaving it unfinished. Besides, the pups will need some of our time. I’d feel better if I knew you were going to check in on them.” Inuyasha turned back to the operating table and picked up the sewing thread.**

**Sesshomaru watched his mate silently for a while and then walked to the sink to wash his hands. As he soaped his hands, he watched the soap bubbles lift the dirt and carry it off in the running water from the facet. The running water washed away the grime and the stress of the day leaving the great dog physician time to think about what he would do next.**

**‘The pups will need some of our time, Inuyasha said. I just missed dinner with our pups but I think I can make it for their bedtime routines. I had better hurry.’**

**With that in mind he walked briskly to the family wing of the castle.**

**The great dog demon had made leaps and bounds in compassion and expressing his emotions. His children had been hugely instrumental in this. As the times had changed, Sesshomaru realized that he would have to change with them. The lessons he learned with his first three children had made him realize he could be relaxed around them and still keep a professional demeanor for those outside his family and home life. Privately he enjoyed it.**   
** ‘Time for the stoic mask to come down, it was family time.’**

**Kenichi and Keiko were perusing the storybooks when Sesshomaru walked in.**

**“I can read something,” Keiko was assuring Kenichi.**

**Kenichi shook his head side to side, frowning. “Some of the stories are really hard, Keiko. It’s hard to listen when you stutter.”**

**“Um. Okay. How about this one?” Keiko pointed to a well-worn tome.**

**“Dad just read that last week,” Kenichi replied.**

**“How about this one?” Keiko pointed.**

**“Too short,” interrupted Ryuu. He had been playing with Suteiibun on the floor. “Needs to be long enough for the baby to go to sleep.”**

**Kenichi laughed. “Which baby?”**

**Before the boys could get into it, Sesshomaru cleared his voice, announcing his presence.**

**“Father!” came a chorus of young voices.**

**Kenichi smiled. “Are you going to read us a bedtime story? Daddy usually reads.”**

**“Yes, I’ll read tonight. Your dad is busy in the clinic. What story did you want?”**

**Kenichi looked starry eyed at this turn of events.**

**Ryuu cocked his head to the side and stared. “Can you read like Dad does?!” The young dog demon was still too young to know when he was too honest.**

**“Ryuu!” Keiko scolded. “We don’t say such—“but before she could finish Sesshomaru bent to pick up his second son.**

**“Ryuu, that’s a good question. Shall I try and then you can tell me? Help me pick a story and I shall try to read as well as your Dad. He is a worthy opponent in any battlefield.”**

**Sesshomaru carried Ryuu over to the bookshelf where they looked through the stories.**

**Sesshomaru allowed his voice to take a mockingly serious tone. “I admit it will be a challenging task worthy of a great demon.” Sesshomaru thrust out his chest and raised his chin as he posed for his son.**

**Ryuu clapped his chubby little hands.**

**Internally Keiko was breathing a sigh of relief. She liked Ryuu and didn’t want him to be lectured for speaking to their father like that. She looked over at Kenichi and rolled her eyes at Kenichi’s hero worshipping behavior. Then she moved to sit near Suteiibun.**

**“Hi, Baby Brother. I love you.” She smiled at him as she reached out a hand to pat his.**

**“Bababababa,” the baby babbled as he blew spit bubbles.**

**“Is that so?” she replied.**

**The baby babbled more and crawled to her lap.**

**“You wish to sit with me? Of course you can.”**

**Keiko situated the baby comfortably in her lap and kissed his crown. Happy babbling filled the air. Suteiibun drooled as he chewed on his fist. They resumed watching Ryuu and Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru and Ryuu had been going through the stories and had come up with three choices. Sesshomaru picked “Puss in Boots”.**

**“Time to get in your beds and I will read to you.”**

**Keiko helped tuck the boys in their futon and then sat next to it. Suteiibun laid his head on her lap.**

**Sesshomaru picked up the book and stared at it. ‘I know why he uses the book now. It helps him keep his place in the story. Sly hanyou.’**

**Sesshomaru cleared his voice.**

“Once upon a time there was a miko who befriended three men. They were like family to her. When she died she left her home to Miroku, the eldest who had a family to support; her horse to Kohaku, the second; and her cat Kilala to Inuyasha, the youngest, who had always been her favorite.”

Miroku offered some room to Kohaku since they were related and they lived together in the village; but they would not let Inuyasha live with them, because their wives were allergic to cats. So Inuyasha sat in a tree. He was very sad, and wondered what he should do now that his old miko was gone. Who would feed him? While he was thinking about it, Kilala jumped up on the branch, and touched him with her paw.

“Inuyasha,” Kilala said, “do not fret. I will feed us. The only thing you need to do is buy me a pair of boots and give me a bag.”

**“Kilala can’t talk,” Ryuu interrupted as he sat up on his futon.**

**Sesshomaru smiled.**

**“She can in this story,” Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow as he looked directly in Ryuu’s eyes, which was like looking in a mirror.**

**“Okay,” Ryuu nodded. Then he paused. “Father,” he added, “Daddy can hunt really good. Why can’t he hunt for himself in this story?”**

**Chuckling Sesshomaru tousled his son’s short hair.**

**“We’re going to pretend he can’t just for this story.”**

**Ryuu sucked in his cheek and made a face as he thought about the request. Then nodding he agreed.**

**“I guess we can just for this story.” Ryuu lay back in the bed and looked expectantly at his father.**   
** Internally Sesshomaru burst with pride as his children expressed their pride in their birther. Truly he was blessed.**

**Catching the eyes of all his children Sesshomaru resumed his tale.**

“Inuyasha had very little money, but he thought it was such a wonderful thing to hear Kilala talk that he could not refuse her request. So he took Kilala to the shoemaker’s, and got him to make her a very smart pair of boots, and then he gave her a nice large bag.”

“Now, not far from the village there was a rabbit den, and Kilala resolved to catch some rabbits for dinner. So she put some lettuce leaves and fine parsley into her bag. She went into the burrow, and held the bag open, being careful to hide her scent. The little greedy rabbits, who knew no better, ran into the bag to eat the treats. Once they were all the way in the bag, Kilala pulled the string of the bag, catching them. Then she carried them off to Inuyasha. Inuyasha killed them, and skinned the first one, for it had very fine fur and it would fetch good coin at the market. Then he cooked one for dinner; but Kilala took away the other, which was also a very fine one, and hung it up high in the tree away from predators for their next day’s meal.”

“Early the next day Kilala took her bag and went again into the den, and caught two more fine young rabbits the same way. She carried one rabbit home and took the other to King Toga’s palace and knocked at the door.”

“King Toga’s porter Totosai looked about and saw the cat but no one else. Looking about he asked who was there. Kilala surprised him when she replied “I have brought a present to King Toga,” “Please let me see his majesty.”

“Shocked, Totosai stepped back and let her in, and when Kilala came into King Toga’s presence she made a low bow. Taking a fine rabbit out of her bag, Kilala said, “My Lord Inuyasha sends this rabbit to your majesty with his respects.”

“The King nodded and said, “I am much obliged to your lord”. Then he ordered his head cook to dress the rabbit for dinner.”

“King Toga had a handsome, bachelor son, Prince Sesshomaru. The prince had been conversing with his father in his father’s court when Kilala visited. Prince Sesshomaru was intrigued by the generosity of Lord Inuyasha. He asked Kilala questions about Lord Inuyasha; his age, his looks, his talents, and so forth. Kilala answered truthfully. Prince Sesshomaru’s curiosity was peaked and he secretly wished to meet him. Additionally he wanted to thank Lord Inuyasha because rabbit was his favorite food.

**“You know that’s true, don’t you kids?” Inuyasha said as he came in and stood near Sesshomaru.**

**Immediately he was greeted with multiple greetings:**   
** “Hello Dad!”**   
** “DADDY!”**   
** “Dadadadadadada.”**   
** “Welcome home Daddy.”**

**Inuyasha smiled and made the rounds of his children giving them hugs and kisses. When he had finished he sat next to Sesshomaru and gave him a kiss too.**

**“As I was saying when I walked in, your Father could eat a whole rabbit by himself.” Inuyasha smiled at his husband.**

**Sesshomaru returned the smile and nodded. “I cannot deny the truth—I do like rabbit.”**

**Ryuu looked startled.**

**“But what about Usagi?”**

**“What about him?” Inuyasha leaned in toward Ryuu.**

**Ryuu hesitated. “Father, would you eat him?”**

**Sesshomaru smiled gently at his children. “No. I don’t eat demon rabbits, just non-demon ones.”**

**Ryuu relaxed and smiled back at his parents.**

**Sesshomaru continued.**

“Prince Sesshomaru ordered one of the attendants to give Kilala a good cup of cream, which she liked very much. She went home and told Inuyasha all she had done. She also mentioned that she had met the prince and he was cute and proceeded to tell Inuyasha of all the questions Prince Sesshomaru had asked. Inuyasha was pleased and blushed cutely. He told her she was a smart cat and groomed her fur. Kilala purred and rested on Inuyasha’s lap that evening. Every morning after that, Kilala caught a rabbit, and carried it to the palace with the same message, came home and shared her day with Inuyasha.”

“Now, in that country there lived a cruel ogre, who used to eat children, so everybody was afraid of him; but nobody could kill him, he was such a giant. One day Kilala went to call on him. He received her civilly, for he did not care to eat cats, so Kilala sat down, and began to talk:—”I hear,” she said, “great Ogre, that you are so clever, that you can turn yourself into any creature you please.”

“Yes, so I can,” said the ogre.

“Dear me,” said Kilala, “how much I should like to see your ogreship do it.”

“Then the ogre, who liked to show how clever he was, turned himself into a lion, and roared so loudly that Kilala was quite frightened, and jumped out of the way. Then he changed back into an ogre again. Kilala praised him a great deal, and then said, “Can your ogreship become a small animal as well as a large one?”

“Oh, yes,” said the vain ogre; and he changed himself into a little mouse. Immediately upon seeing him in this form, she pounced on him and killed him on the spot.”

“Then Kilala flew home and instructed Inuyasha go and bathe in the river and he should see what she would do for him. Inuyasha obeyed; and while he was in the water, Kilala took away all his clothes, and hid them under a large stone. Now, King Toga’s carriage came in sight soon after, just as Kilala had expected, for he always drove in that direction, and directly she saw it, she began to cry very loudly, “Help, help my Lord Inuyasha.” King Toga put his head out, and asked what the matter was.

“Oh, your majesty,” said Kilala, “my master Lord Inuyasha was bathing, and someone took his clothes. He will catch a cold and die.”

“Then King Toga ordered one of his attendants to ride back to the palace and get a suit of his own clothes for the lord, “who had so often sent him gifts,” he said. And when they were brought, Kilala took them to Inuyasha, and helped him to dress in them.

“Inuyasha looked quite like a gentleman in King Toga’s clothes, and when he went to thank his majesty for them, King Toga asked him to join the prince and him in the coach and they would drive him home. Prince Sesshomaru was pleased to see how handsome Lord Inuyasha and he blushed prettily. The two young men talked easily as the coach drove through the country side. King Toga smiled knowingly.

Kilala told the coachman where to go, and ran on ahead. She came to some farmers where she grew to her battle size. “Farmers, if King Toga asks you whose rice field this is, say it belongs to Lord Inuyasha; if you don’t say so, you shall be chopped up as small as mincemeat.”

“The farmers were so frightened that they promised to obey her. And she flew on and told all the other laborers on the road to say the same. So when King Toga asked, “To whom do these fine fields belong?” the farmers answered, “To Lord Inuyasha.” The herdsmen said the same of the cattle, and King Toga, turning to Inuyasha, said, “My lord, you have a fine property.” But all had belonged really to the ogre, for it was to his castle Kilala had told the coachman to drive.”

“At last the coach stopped at the Ogre’s castle, and Kilala came out, and bowing very low, said, “Your majesty and the prince are welcome to the castle of my Lord Inuyasha.”

“King Toga was delighted, for it was indeed a very nice castle, full of riches. They sat down to a great feast. All of the workers in the castle were happy to be free of the Ogre and gladly served the best to their new lord and his company. Inuyasha was very grateful to the old miko for giving him Kilala and grateful to Kilala for his good fortune. He made sure that she never starved and always had plenty of meat and the best cream every day.  
King Toga was so pleased with Lord Inuyasha and his staff. Prince Sesshomaru had whispered in his ear that he really thought Lord Inuyasha was the one he wanted to mate. King Toga agreed that he was a good match for the prince. That day the king gave Lord Inuyasha permission to court his son.”

**“I’m such a lucky hanyou,” Inuyasha whispered as he leaned over and kissed his mate.**

**Keiko smiled and turned from her parents. She looked at her brothers. They were all asleep.**

**“Allow me, Father,” Keiko spoke softly as she looked at her parents.** “The Lord and the Prince wed and they lived happily ever after.” **Smiling at her family she gracefully rose from her position at the bedside and walked to the door.**

Good Night. Sleep well.

The End.


End file.
